


Check and Mate

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [55]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the song stylings comment fic prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay(/Evan Lorne),It's cold outside, you and I gotta go no whereI could start a fire, lay beside you all night right hereThe snow's comin' down and it won't be the only thing fallingSo let's stay here together under the weather(Chris Young)In which Rodney and John team up against Evan in a game of chess and discover that Evan is far better at chess than either of them realized.





	Check and Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Stuck offworld on a snowy planet with a busted jumper and hours of repairs ahead of them. John would have preferred that infinitely more than what he was facing right now, which was being stuck in General O’Neill’s cabin with Evan and Rodney. Teyla, Ronon, Amelia, Carson, and Jennifer were stuck down the mountain, holed up in a motel till the worst of the storm passed and snowplows got out and cleared the roads.

John was stuck in the cabin, which was warm and well-insulated against the weather and well-stocked with food and drinks because  _ Evan, _ and he was seriously tempted to brave the weather.

Because there was no way he’d be able to handle Evan and Rodney being all  _ cute _ with each other like they did when, well, the brass wasn’t around. Having other people around in the know would ameliorate the awkwardness, because then John wouldn’t be such a third wheel - he could play card games with Jennifer and Amelia or encourage Carson to tell Ronon and Teyla more weird Scottish fairy tales or something.

But Rodney was building a fire in the fireplace and Evan was brewing up his extra-special hot cocoa and they were probably going to cuddle in front of the fire and whisper sweet-nothings to each other and John wanted to  _ get out. _

John had hooked up with Evan back in flight school. The guy was a very considerate lover, undemanding, generous with his time, generous with his other skills, too, like baking and logistics, but John hadn’t been in love with him, and Evan hadn’t loved him back either, considered him a good friend. John had hoped to resume their convenient arrangement when Evan was assigned to Atlantis, partially because it was convenient, and partially because it would distract him from the problem of Rodney.

Rodney, who was bold and brilliant and beautiful, who’d saved John’s life and who John loved fiercely, who John would die for and who John would kill for. Rodney who seemed in love with every pretty girl who caught his eye, who was constantly panting after hot Athosian babes or flirty Daganian archaeologists.

Rodney, who John hadn’t known swung both ways and was just as shameless in pursuing men as he was pursuing women. Rodney, who’d somehow learned the level of discretion necessary to pursue a military officer and who’d pursued Evan Lorne with the same laser-focus with which he pursued his research - or a Nobel Prize.

That was why they were back on Earth. Rodney had finally won. And he’d picked Evan as his plus one. Ostensibly it was Jennifer, but everyone knew the truth, everyone who’d come along.

“John,” Evan said, and John looked away from where he’d been staring at the blinding white of the snowed-over window.

“Yes?”

Evan held out a steaming mug of hot chocolate. “Here.”

“Thanks.” John accepted it gratefully, took a sip of it. Hot chocolate was something they’d never bothered with in A-stan, for obvious reasons. It was delicious. If he closed his eyes and focused on the taste, he could ignore the other two.

The other two, who were curled on the loveseat in front of the fire, wrapped in a single blanket and sipping hot chocolate together, talking softly.

John had brought a book to read - he’d finally finished  _ War and Peace _ a few years ago - and figured maybe once he was done with his hot cocoa he could head up to his room and give them privacy, read in peace, but then Rodney surged to his feet.

“That’s a brilliant idea.”

“That’s completely unfair,” Evan protested. “Also, you’ve ruined our warm cocoon.”

Rodney turned and swaddled the blankets around Evan, who rolled his eyes, and went to poke in one of the closets, found a chess board.

“John,” Rodney said, “help me beat Evan at chess.”

John raised his eyebrows. “Two against one?”

“Like I said, completely unfair.” But Evan shrugged away the blanket and carried his and Rodney’s mugs over to the heavy hewn log wooden table. He helped Rodney set up the chess board.

Rodney said smugly, “All’s fair in love and war.”

“A chess game is not war,” Evan said.

“But you love me,” Rodney said.

Evan sighed and conceded the point with a kiss.

John said, “I’ve yet to beat Evan at chess myself.”

Rodney said, “To make it more fair, you can be white.” He turned the chess board around so the white pieces were facing Evan. He sat down, then tugged one of the chairs closer to him, patted it for John to sit beside him. “You know, it boggles my mind. John, you and I are both MENSA-rated. How come neither of us has ever defeated Evan at chess?”

“Because he grew up playing Go, and it’s a lot harder than chess,” John said.

Evan rolled his eyes, opened with a pawn.

John should’ve said no, left Rodney to his pouting and losing, let them be all cute together, but now he was sitting right beside Rodney, close enough to feel his warmth, smell his aftershave.

“What should we do first?” Rodney asked.

Evan drummed his fingertips on the wooden tabletop. “Before I’m old.”

“You play,” John said, “and I’ll consult.”

Rodney nodded and also opened with a pawn. John had played chess against Rodney before, and Rodney had been pretty indignant when he’d lost, never mind that chess was initially a game to teach military strategy and John was a military officer.

As was Evan. Yes, they’d both played against him, but he of course had played against them, and his spatial skills were unparalleled. It was like he could see the future, know where any attack could come from. And he was shrewd, the way he sacrificed his pieces.

“What do I get if I win?” Evan asked. “If I can beat both of you, that’s got to be worth something.”

“If we win,” Rodney said, “you cook us a gourmet meal, our choice. And if we lose, I’ll cook for you and John will do your paperwork for a week. What d’you say?”

Those weren’t bad terms for a bet. John nodded. “You’re on.”

Evan grinned - and swept across the board with a bishop, took Rodney’s queen.

For the most part, John just let Rodney play, but when he sensed Rodney was stuck, he’d lean, in whisper a suggestion.

He’d imagined being able to whisper to Rodney like this, but not about chess moves.

Evan didn’t seem to think anything of it, was concentrating hard on the game. Even though John had yet to defeat him, John had given him a run for his money more than once, and he’d have to be on his toes if he wanted to win.

He’d made good headway, taking the queen pretty early on in the game. But by the time they reached the end of the middle game, Evan’s forces had been reduced pretty handily.

John was confident they’d win - he was already imagining what he’d ask Evan to cook for him - when Evan took out one of the rooks with one of his pawns. No one had any knights left, and having two rooks and a bishop had put John and Rodney ahead of Evan and his queen and bishop, but now they were one rook down.

Rodney went to go after the queen, but John stayed his hand, because Evan had pawns poised to take the other rook and the bishop. They had to save one if they wanted any hope for survival.

The better thing to do would be to save the rook, so John nudged Rodney, whispered, and Rodney obeyed.

And then Evan took the damn rook with his queen, so Rodney tried to save the bishop, but another one of those damnable pawns - Evan was so canny with pawns - took it, and Rodney sighed, tipped his king over.

“You could be in MENSA, couldn’t you?” Rodney said, eyeing Evan.

Evan shrugged. “Never took the test.”

“Why not?”

“Wasn’t that important to me.” Evan started resetting the chessboard. “You two want to play against each other? I’ll go get us hot cocoa refills.”

“Maybe we should switch,” Rodney said. “John plays, I consult.”

Evan raised his eyebrows. “You want your egos handed to you twice?”

“That confident?” John asked.

“We’ve played chess against each other how many years and you’ve won how many times?” Evan shrugged, went back into the kitchen to refill everyone’s mugs.

Rodney was competitive, but he wasn’t stupid. “Fine.”

Because John was kind of crazy being cooped up with the two men, he said, “How about we make it interesting? Every time someone takes a piece, they get to ask a question the other person has to answer totally honestly.”

Evan returned with steaming mugs, handed them around. “That is more interesting. Is the goal to win or to just make the other team answer more questions?”

“I guess it depends,” John said, “on whether you want to learn more about the other people in this room or win a game of chess.”

Rodney eyed him. “This is just going to turn into truth or dare. Without the dares.”

“Do I get to start white again?” Evan asked.

“Since there’s two of us and one of you, sure,” Rodney said.

Evan smiled - and opened with a knight.

John immediately threatened it with a pawn.

Evan sent forward a pawn to defend his knight.

John took the knight.

Evan said, “Who gets to ask the questions? Or will you take turns?”

“Take turns,” Rodney said, “since we’re a team. But John - you can go first.”

Even though John considered Evan a good friend, he’d be the first to admit there was a lot he didn’t know about the man. He’d start with a light question. If he went easy on Evan, Evan would go easy on him.

“What is...your favorite memory with your dad?”

“Don’t have one. He killed himself before I was born.” Evan took John’s pawn. “Who was the first man you ever fell in love with?”

John winced. “Evan, I’m sorry. I tried to start with a softball.”

Evan shrugged. “It’s fine. You couldn’t have known. But now you have a question of your own to answer.”

“Hang on,” Rodney said, “since when has John ever been in love with a man?”

“I guess we’re about to find out,” Evan said.

Rodney looked at John, wide-eyed. John had never told Rodney he was bi even though Rodney had been pretty up-front with him about it. Canadian superiority and all.

John took a sip of his hot cocoa. “Ah - Lyle Holland.”

Evan winced. “Damn. I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t have known,” John said. “He didn’t know.”

Rodney turned to John. “You - you were married to a woman.”

“I was,” John said.

Rodney turned to Evan. “How did you know John was into men?”

“Gotta win a piece first,” Evan said.

Rodney sent forward a pawn. Evan felled it in a single move with a knight. Rookie mistake. John winced again.

Evan said, “Rodney, what was your favorite song to play on the piano?”

Rodney looked taken aback for a moment, then thoughtful. “How did you know I can play the piano?”

Evan waggled one of his captured chess pieces meaningfully.

“Ah - Rhapsody in Blue,” Rodney said finally.

“I had no idea you played the piano, let alone that well.” John had seen live performances of Rhapsody in Blue, and as a piano solo it was no mean feat.

“Not since I was twelve,” Rodney muttered.

“You could play it when you were  _ twelve?” _

But Rodney didn’t answer, took Evan’s knight. “How did you know John was into men?”

Evan said, “When you asked me about my dating history, I told you about a fellow officer I was with in flight school.”

Rodney goggled at John. “You never said it was  _ John.” _

“Don’t ask, don’t tell,” Evan drawled.

“Well. That explains how you were pretty sure he wouldn’t bust you for being with me,” Rodney said, almost to himself.

Evan swept his bishop across the board and took one of the black knights. “John,” he said, “are you in love with anyone now?”

John’s heart skipped a beat. He swallowed hard. “Yes.” That was the honest answer.

Rodney nudged him. “Oh yeah? Who?”

“You can’t ask me questions,” John said, and this whole silly endeavour had spun out of control wildly fast. “We’re on the same team.” And he took Evan’s bishop. “Who told you Rodney plays the piano?”

“His sister.” Evan sent his other knight into play.

Rodney moved a pawn so as to free up his remaining bishop and knight.

Evan sent his bishop out to threaten.

Rodney took a pawn with his bishop. “Who was the first man you were ever in love with?”

“Him,” Evan said, nodding at John.

Rodney cast John a betrayed look.

John swallowed hard. “But - in flight school. You never said.”

Evan arched an eyebrow at him, his expression unfairly calm. “That wasn’t a question.” He moved another pawn so as to free his kingside rook.

John moved a pawn as well.

Evan moved another pawn to start the process of freeing his queenside rook.

Rodney freed up a rook too.

Evan sent his other bishop sailing across the board, swept up a pawn. “Rodney,” he said, “who was the last woman you were in love with?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Please. Samantha Carter. Everyone knows that.”

“You weren’t subtle about it,” John said, desperate for some kind of levity. He took one more of Evan’s pawns. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in love with me?”

“That wasn’t what you needed then. You’d just divorced Nancy. There was no way you’d love me back. We both got a lot of what we wanted if I kept that little detail to myself.” Evan shrugged, his expression deceptively mild, and John had the notion that he and Rodney had both been outmaneuvered in more than just a chess game. Evan took another pawn, this one with his rook. He met John’s gaze. “Who are you in love with right now?”

Check and mate.

Rodney looked at him expectantly.

John swallowed hard. “You.”

Rodney recoiled sharply, surprised. Hurt curled low in John’s gut even though he knew it wasn’t rejection, it was just reflex. Then Rodney turned to Evan.

“You  _ knew.” _

“I know what being in love with someone you can’t have is like, and I know what being in love with you is like. I observed,” Evan said, still unfairly calm.

John pushed the chessboard away. “What was the point of this?”

“You wanted an interesting chess game. I was interested in confirming my suspicions.” Evan shrugged, deliberately insouciant.

John couldn’t look at Rodney. “And now that you know?”

Evan looked at Rodney. “I love him. I know how to love you. You love him. Guess it depends on how Rodney feels.”

John narrowed his eyes at Evan. “Did you plan this? The three of us trapped in this cabin?”

“Yes, because I control the weather.” Evan rolled his eyes. 

Rodney said, “I used to be in love with John. But he never seemed - and I assumed he wouldn’t want me. And then you came along.” He looked at Evan with wide eyes, and John realized he was scared.

Evan reached across the table, curled his hand around Rodney’s wrist like John had never been allowed to do. “I’m willing, if you want us both, or even just him, if he’ll make you happier.”

Rodney gripped Evan’s arm tightly. “I don’t want to lose you.”

The tiny tendril of hope that had started to unfurl in John’s chest immediately curled up again, tight and hard as a pebble.

But then Rodney looked at John. “Do you really mean it? I could have both of you?”

“If John is willing to share,” Evan reminded him gently.

John, heart pounding, looked at Evan. “You were really in love with me? Why?”

“Rodney understands why, I’m sure.” Evan smiled at Rodney, who smiled back, if a little dazedly.

John swallowed hard. “I’m willing to share.” To have whatever he could, because it was more than he could ever dream of.

“Then,” Evan said, rising, still clasping Rodney’s hand, “let’s talk.”

He led Rodney back to the couch in front of the fireplace, and Rodney sank down. John followed, hesitant.

Evan sat down, and then he pulled John down to the couch to sit between them.

John’s heart pounded, but then Evan drew the blanket up over all three of them, snuggled in close.

“We don’t have anywhere to go,” Evan said softly. “So let’s stop running.” He leaned in, kissed John softly on the mouth.

John’s breath caught in his chest, but then Evan pulled back and Rodney was leaning in, nuzzling at John’s mouth with his, and John kissed him.

“So,” Evan said, “Rodney, tell me about the time you fell in love with John Sheppard. I fell in love with him over black coffee in the mess hall at Bagram.”

Rodney laughed, a little hysterically. “I fell in love with him over black coffee in the cafeteria at White Rock.”

Evan tucked himself against John’s shoulder, just like old times, only Rodney was huddled against his other side, desperate for warmth. “John. Tell me about when you fell in love with Rodney.”

John took a deep breath, and then he did.


End file.
